


Good Little Girl

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories [10]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Pregnancy Scares, TTA Era, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It could be worse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Little Girl

"It could be worse," Kate spoke as she looked over at Natalie, seeing the utter panic on her friends face.

"Worse?" Natalie asked her voice a bit high pitched. "I just found out I'm pregnant at eighteen by a guy who broke up with me a week ago," she muttered out as she shook her head. "Please tell me how it could be worse?" she asked again as she sat down on her bed. "You'll never understand though Katie because you're the good little girl."

Kate went silent at Natalie's words, hating when Natalie called her good but maybe she should have expected it. It was something Natalie always threw up against her when Natalie fucked up and Kate tried to comfort her. She always brought up how good Kate was and maybe in ways Kate was good.

But Kate hadn't told Natalie yet how she and Zac had finally went all the way. How they had been kind of careless the first time and forgot a condom and how just yesterday she had finally gotten her period after it had been two days late. So actually Kate did sorta understand Natalie's panic.

Though Kate half suspected even if she told Natalie this that Natalie wouldn't believe her. Natalie would probably claim she was lying just to say she understood and still somehow bring up the good little girl card. A card and title that if Kate were honest she hated. She hated how everyone thought she was good and she hated how she seemed to either get teased for it or have it harshly thrown in her face.


End file.
